


The Accademy

by MLPMI6



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Domestic Violence, Fights, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Selves, Multiverse, Murder-Suicide, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Time Travel, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: Arkham Academy, one of the best and worst schools ever. Not only that but it is the only of its kind. Training heroes, rouges, anti-heroes, and vigilantes to be the best that they can.Many different worlds are connected to it, and many different kinds of people go though its halls.Due to the students special nature, the school worked closely with Arkham Asylum and Irongate's rehabilitation program.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry let out a soft sigh as he pulled himself from his bed, glancing around his room quickly. It was something of a mess, as it had been for several years, but it wasn't to the point that he couldn't find anything. His desk was surrounded by notes, including ones from the Yellow Man case and his work as an anthropologist, and other works.  A stack of cloaths was near the closet that he had to wash and in the back were boxes of information that he had stollen about Leonard Snart. Next to his door was a stack of books that he never put away, with random ones scattered everywhere.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly tossed his pyjamas to the pile of dirty cloaths, and pulled his closet open before pulling on a pair of boxers, a black t-shirt with ruby sleeves, and dark gray jeans. Ever since his encounter with Sarvatar, Barry had been avoiding wearing light colours. He never wanted to allow himself to be like the man, like the white-clad speedster.  

It was strange, he knew that. He was distrustful of a shade. Not many worlds would have had to deal with Sarvatar or Doctor Alchemy, he was probably a minority that had been stupid enough to overreact. At the same time, he didn't want to risk it. He couldn't stop himself from associating the lighter colours with that very evil, very crazy form of himself.

"Barry!" Thes shout snapped Barry out of his thoughts. "Barry get down here!"

"Iris?"

"There is a strange man in the living room!" There was fear in Iris' voice.

"What kind?" Barry asked, rushing up to her side, mind still blurry with exhaustion. "Oh, that kind... Who are you?"

In the center of the living room was a man adorned in a blue and yellow suit, and a stunning golden helmet. It was beautiful and for a moment Barry found himself lost in the mystery and aura of the man.

"I am Doctor Fate." The man responded, no tone to his voice. "I am here to inform you that the multiverse has become connected via a single point outside of time and space, a place called Arkham Academy."

"What did I do this time?" Barry asked crossing his arms, shaking his head gently. "This really seems like its a me thing."

"This is not your doing. It is a school, for gifted people. Those with powers and abilities, those who need guidance and those who have the potential to do something for the world. "Recently there has been an influx of people who can traverse the different worlds. To name a few Nadbai, Mr. Myxzlpitlik, Cisco Ramone and myself."

For a moment Barry was silent as Iris walked out of the room, forcing himself to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Even if it wasn't his fault, he was going to have to explain to a lot of people.

"So it's not my fault. It's just for safety reasons?"

"You could put it that way I suppose. There are going to be several forms of several people, some troubled and some not so much. Which is why I wanted to ask you to come and help out. With your particular views, I believe you would be able to help those who are more lenient towards rouges."

For a moment Barry felt a pang of guilt in his chest as the words sank in, but he quickly shook the concern away as he once again took a few deep breaths. "Alright, but what about the City? What about my people?"

"Time is irrelevant in the academy, and you will be able to return whenever you need to."

"And who else is going?"

"Several people, that doesn't really concern you at the moment." 

Before Barry could respond the door swung open with a slight bang. Turning Barry smiled as he took in the forms of Joe and Wally.

Joe was understandably visibly shocked, however, he also looked somewhat exhausted as he made his way forward. Unlike Iris, he was not overly alarmed but almost seemed, tired as he took a few calming breaths. Of course, he was also a lot calmer whenever Len, Mick or Lisa visited and highly fatherly with them. Even when Len broke for the first time, Joe was the most understanding. 

Wally seemed frightened, but it was clearly because of the man's aura and not because of his presence.  Wally never had an issue with the trio's visits, all be it somewhat cautious of the rouges. He always said that it was probably good not only for them but for Barry as well.

Iris was the only one who was still hesitant to trust random visitors. Of course, she had the largest reason not to. She had been kidnaped several times by different speedsters, and most recently with Sarvatar trying to kill her, there was so much reason. The probability of her being traumatized was really high, and even thinking about it made Barry feel defensive.

"Joe, Wally, meet Doctor Fate," Barry said, smiling weakly. "Since the worlds are connected he wants me to help teach at a special school."

"Barry, what on earth did you do?" Wally asked with a small chuckle.

"Despite what many would seem to think. Barry Allen has not done anything to cause this." Fate explained, voice not changing at all. "However his particular views on the world would be beneficial to our school."

Barry once again went to respond, however, before he could respond Fate took his shoulder and teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim sighed heavily as Fate appeared once again in his office, taking in the forms of the people with him. There were four men and four women. 

The first was tall, slim and built like a runner. His features were soft, complimented by his short messy and slightly tangled brown hair. It was clear that he had long since given up combing it out, but it wasn't terrible, probably due to its short length. His skin was very pale, but even with his dark clothing, he didn't seem ill, yet the sharp scar that ran down his arm was brilliant in comparison. 

Next to him was a stronger looking man with heavily scarred skin. He had short shaved dirty blond hair, and brilliant emerald green eyes that held darkness. It was clear from them alone that he had seen quite a bit, and Jim couldn't help wondering if he had been in a war of some kind. He was in a dark forest green t-shirt and black shorts. SLung around his back was a holster of arrows and a bow, and on his wrists were minny throwing arrows.

Next was a slightly short man with deep brown eyes, that held sadness. His hair reached his shoulders ins a strangely messy but neat way at the same time.  He was in a gray hoodie, black t-shirt and black loose jogging pants.

The last was a very tall man, almost intimidatingly so, with clear-toned muscles. His dark skin was marked with scars, and his dark green eyes held the tale of someone who had seen war and death. He was in a black tank top and dark blue jeans.

On Fate's other side was the woman. First was a somewhat young girl who seemed to be related to the man in green. Between the way, they heald themselves, to the way her dark brown eyes seemed to be screaming 'what the hell is going on?' Beyond that, her dark brown hair was cut in a half-shaved, messy pixy cut, her skin was fair and she had an air of confidence to her.  She was in a red hoodie, black long-sleeved shirt with gray striped sleeves, and red leggings with black skulls on them. Like the man in green, she had a bow and arrows around her back.

Next to her was a young scholarly looking woman. She was clearly not much younger than the man in green, but she was a lot shorter than everyone else. Her hair was long and blond, tamed by a scrunchy to some extent. A few stray strands seemed determined to hinder her sight more than it already was. She was also not as well built like everyone else but was still fairly slim with a little muscle, most likely to keep up with her friends or health.

Then there was the tall slim woman with pale brown hair and deep brown eyes. She held herself with an air of confidence, but there was a look to her like she could slip into someone else entirely if she had to. she was in a somewhat nice, somewhat proper purple top and a short but professional skirt.

The last girl, Jim recognized. He had already meat her younger sister. This was Laurel Lance, and she was not what Jim was expecting. Sarah had described her as strong but smart with darker hair, and technically that wasn't wrong. Laurel had a bit of tone, she could clearly defend herself. She also had long dark brown hair and nearly as dark eyes. She was also in black, with a collar like her sisters.

"Alright, are these the last people from 'Earth One', or are there others?" Jim asked, shaking his head ever so slightly. "There are so many of them."

"There are no others. These are the last ones that were on the world for now. As far as we know there are no children that would benefit from this school." Fate responded nodding. " These six will help to teach and protect the students."

"I'm still not convinced I didn't do something to cause this." The runner admitted, shrugging.

"This does feel like a -you thing," Laurel responded. "But it isn't, so do try to relax Barry."

"Alright, so I know two of you now. I already meat Sarah, and she kind of talked about Laurel. I have a feeling you two are Oliver and Thea Queen." Jim admitted, sighing as Fate disappeared. 

"Sorry, I am Felicity Smoak. I work as the Tech woman for the team Arrow. I can hold my own if I have to, but I prefer to not have to fight." Felicity said, attempting to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Barry Allen, one of the fastest people alive." Barry paused, taking a deep breath before adding. " I had to serve time in the Speed force due to messing with the Timeline and the escape of Sarvatar. This was the mark that the Time Wraith left."

" Caitlin Snow, a member of the Flash's team and a biologist."

"Cisco Ramone, a metahuman and team member of the Flash. I still don't know the full extent of my abilities but have a general idea." 

"John Diggle, I used to be part of the Armey. I currently work for A.R.G.U.S and help my friends out as much as I can." John finished with a small nod. "Perhaps you could introduce yourself in turn?"

"I am Detective Jim Gordon of the GCPD. I was trying to hunt down Jarvis Tetch when I was brought here to act as the principal to this academy."

"Any other information you have? We could probably head to your earth and handle him for you if you kneed." Barry suggested, tilting his head. "I mean at least a few of us. Depending on his powers, maybe Catlin, myself and Oliver."

"Well, he has the ability to hypnotize people simply by speaking. These abilities are enhanced by clocks, and the pocket watch he caries." Jim responded, biting his lip. "I suppose we would have enough time before Fate goes to get the students."

"Well, it is settled then. We will assist you in capturing him." Catlin's voice had gone icy, slightly darker than before. "This shouldn't be too hard considering Gorilla Grod."

"You know what, I'm not going to ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Barry shivered as the group reached Gotham, biting his lip as he looked around. It was dark and grim, not unlike the one his earth.

"So Gotham doesn't change at all between worlds," Frost said, "Dark and grim."

"I guess not," Jim responded, leading them to the GCPD. "I do think that people change between them."

"Jim, who are these people?" A slightly older and larger man asked, eyes widening as they scanned the group. "What are they even doing here?"

Barry understood the look, they probably looked somewhat strange to the man. He himself was in a dark red suit without sleeves and a matching mask. Oliver was in a dark green hood and outfit with black detailing and Frost had blue lips, snow whight hair was in a blue leather jacket and was causing fog with her breath.

"These are heroes, they said that they would help us catch Tetch. It seems like they have dealt with similar or worse."

" Worse, than Tetch."

"Giant Psychic Gorilla," Cisco commented, causing one of the officers nearby to chock a bit.

"Alright, I agree. That would be worse. I am Harvie Bullock."Harvie said smiling respectfully. "The last sighting of Tetch he was in the Carnival district, so I would suggest looking there."

* * *

 

As the group reached the Carnival another chill ran down Barry's spine. It was run down, and some rides were clearly very broken. 

"We need to be careful, watch your back and contact the others if you see him. Do not engage alone, understood?" Jim asked as they connected there coms. "He is strong in his own way and we can't be certain that he is alone."

"So, who else could be with him?" Oliver asked, stretching quickly.

"Possibly  Johnathan Crane. It is possible that Crane will be one of the students, and he is not very stable." Jim cautioned. " He calls himself the Scarecrow, uses fear toxin."

"That may be an issue," Barry said. "If they are together, I will draw Crane's attention. You three focus on Tetch."

"Normally I would argue against anyone taking Cran alone. I do think you could possibly handle him." Jom responded, "Just be careful."

"I taught him to watch his surroundings."

Barry didn't respond but glared ever so slightly atOliverr. The group was quiet for a moment before they split up and started there search.

* * *

As Barry searched, a small amount of pain entered his shoulder blades. The chilly wind and growing storm were agitating his three worst would. The one on his ankle, and the two on his shoulder blades. 

Shaking it off, he paid the pane little attention. He knew he had to focus, and he knew that both men really could be dangerous.  No one should be underestimated, even those who you know more frightening forms of. Or you thought you did, as you had never met the person in your life. Barry could be nice, but he wasn't stupid. He didn't know Tetch at all, even in his world, and comparing him to Grod wasn't.  exactly fair.

Making his way forward, his ears were filled with broken music, haunting and eerie. Not wanting to make things worse, he activated the soundproofing.

This proved quickly pointless as the music continued, a thick fog slowly surrounding him.

"Jim, something wrong. I mean not quite abort mission, more missing information on my end." Barry reported, biting his lip. "Anyone else hear that?"

"No, I don't hear anything Barry." Jim responded, "what does it sound like?"

"Carnival music. Like old broken, kind of horror like Carnival music. Best I can describe it is the track is broken. I turned on sound proof thinking I was getting close and it's still there."

"Barry, you feel alright?" Oliver asked a small note of nervousness in his voice. "You think you sprang a trap without noticing?"

"Confused more than anything, a bit crept by the tone. I wouldn't say afraid since I love the Carnival." Barry responded, shrugging as he headed forward. "And the only gas is this fog. The fog that was admittedly thinner earlier, but otherwise was the exact same."

"Well, be careful. It's possible that they are toying with us." Jim called, pausing as a yell filled the air. "What was that?"

"Well, I found the kid. He's alive just very cold and bleeding a bit. As for myself, I don't think the gas affected me." Frost commented, chuckling slightly. "Froze the moment it hit my breath."

"That is one way of handling it. Tie him up and maybe tend to his wound." Jim ordered.

"I'm going to keep looking for Tetch," Barry said, heading into one of the tents.

As he did he silently swore, quickly coming face to face with who he could only guess was Jarvis Tetch. He had long wavy hair, a top hat and sky blue, eyes. He seemed confused, as his brow furrowed quickly.

"For my peace of mind, this was a trap right?" Barry asked, turning the coms off altogether. "Because if not that looks even worse."

"No, I won't even rime with this one. Why did you waltz in like that? That just seems really stupid and dangerous." Tetch asked walking up. "Perhaps you wanted to be caught?"

"Who knows, so any information Jim left out? I mean, just min control?"

"Just. Just Mind control, surely you jest? Perhaps you underestimate my power best."

"Giant Psychic Gorilla. I have had to fight a Giant fucking Gorilla that could mind control people, that kind of makes most mind controllers pail in comparison." Barry admitted crossing his arms. "Also, really your power best? No one talks like that even when rhyming."

Tetch didn't respond for a moment, shaking his head as he grabbed a syringe. "Well if that is what you fear, perhaps a gift from my sister dear. Blood that brings out the dark, allowing you to reach the mark."

"You mean like Sarvatar the god of Speed. Yeah, that technically happened once, Minnesota d you that wasn't me, just a form of me." Barry responded, easily dodging the man. "But your sister's blood? Mind explaining a bit? English so I don't have to decode." 

"Why should I if you are not going to explain your oddities?"

"That is fair. I am the Flash, fastest man alive. Well, most of the time. I have faced foes much fasted, and have been punished by time for the crimes of one of them. You see when I was little my mother was killed by a man in yellow, Eobard Thwane as we came to learn. I grew up and became an anthropologist to learn about him. One day there was an 'accident' at Star Labs. The practical exploration exploded, giving many people powers. I was one of these people, as apparently Thwane wanted to make me the Flash, caused the explosion and stole Harrison Wells identity." Barry explained grabbing a chair from the table and sitting across from Tetch. "He trained me to do a lot of things so that I could create a wormhole and return him to his time, and possibly save my mother.  This worked but I changed my mind. I stopped him, but we lost a dear friend in the fight. Eddy was a detective and was Eobards ancestor."

"He killed himself to stop Eobard from being born. Not a bad plan, however, I sense a but." Tetch said, pausing in slight realization. " He came back, didn't he. The time needed the man in yellow so you could exist." 

"For a bit, and again due to returning, but I killed him myself and he hasn't returned since. You see, the wormhole created a singularity, that I and Fire Storm closed. This killed Ronnie, who had just been saved and nearly killed Professor Stine. We did manage to find a replacement, but now Stine is dead anyway, and Jax is alright." Barry paused, shaking his head to get back on point. "Anyways, we now had another world to deal with and a new villain. Zoom, a deranged speedster using drugs. His story isn't too important, other than h stole an identity and killed my father."

"Oh dear, oh my. Youn man what did you try?"

"I said fuck it, told my girlfriend I loved her and stopped the Reverse Flash from killing my mother," Barry responded, shrugging lightly. "As such, I caused a second timeline. This had different Metahumans, but I decided.  No this isn't right, things are going bad, I'm losing my memories. So I used the Reverse Flash to get things back to normal and lost him."

"I suppose that did not quite work out, you seem left with doubt."

"Things were different, so I went to try again but was stopped by earth three Flash."

"Who?"

"Right, earth Three was how Zoom was able to rub his own ego. Kidnaped that Flash and acted as both hero and villain."

"That seems complicated."

"It was, but anyways. He stopped me and explained that I could never really fix what I had done, I broke the timeline, cause a Flash Point paradox and there was no filling the cracks."

"I'm following so far. Now, what about this Sarvatar?"

"Well, that would mean the introduction of the Time..." Barry started, trailing off as someone cleared their throat behind them. "Anyways, a future me became crazy and evil, we had to fight him, a different form of Wells dies and we are dealing with the aftermath."

"Why did you turn off your Com?" Jim asked, glaring at Barry. "You are lucky he didn't pull anything!"

"I've done stupider," Barry admitted. "I will probably do something else stupid as well. This is normal, why do you think that people turn to me when shit happens?"

"Tetch hands up. You're under arrest." Jim said, ignoring Barry completely as he walked up to Tetch. 

Tetch didn't bother struggle, smiling as Barry took the syringe and pocketed it. Jim didn't seem to notice as they headed back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell were you thinking Allen? Cisco hissed as they returned to the school. " You could have been killed!"

"I know it was dangerous, I know it was stupid. It is just the way I handle people!" Barry retorted, shaking his head. "If I can talk to them, I will."

"He could have killed you, you could have killed you," Catlin added, grabbing his shoulder.  "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Barry responded walking off with a small sigh.

"Did I miss something?” Sarah asked tilting her head as she walked up. " Barry seems touchy.

"Barry thought it would be a good idea to pretend like he didn't mess up and just talk to the man known to be able to mind control with his voice." Catelin sighed, shaking her head. "He has been a bit off since I just can't place how."

"There is one possibility, one very slim and very bad possibility,"

"That is?" Cisco asked turning to the now nervous man.

"Tetch had a sister named Alice. Now their relationship was bad, unhealthy. Tetch was a creep and Alice ran from him. Unable to escape alive she killed herself." Jim explained, voice trembling slightly. "She had special and bad blood. It could bring out the deepest darkness of a person. We collected the blood, but he stole it back. Barry could have been exposed to that, but he hasn't really shown  proper signs."

Cisco nodded, then everyone froze.

"He wouldn't be that stupid right?" Jim asked glancing between the man's friends. "That was not why Tetch smiled and went willingly right?"

"We are talking Barry, king of bad choices," Sarah admitted, biting her lip.

"So he took the blood but wasn't injected? What would he do with it?"

"No idea. He has been off since the whole time prison thing. I don't doubt that he has good intentions, but no plan." Oliver admitted, leading the group in the direction of Barry. "Whatever he thinks he is doing, has to be stopped."

* * *

 

As the group reached Barry, Cisco shivered. He was with a second form of Catlin, and they seemed to just be examining something.

"Cate, you should be careful. That blood is..."

"Potentially proof that Meta-Humans exist in worlds without the Particle Accelerator. Look at the sample compared to Barry's." Catlin responded, pulling open a screen.

The two strands of DNA were similar, Cisco had to admit that much. He did not, however, understand the point. It was dangerous blood, blood that could harm someone.

"Yeah, interesting. But Cate, that blood is not something you want to mess with. It can alter peoples minds and we do not have a cure."

"That's fine, we are being careful after all," Caitlin responded sighing. "Cisco, I am a scientist and Barry isn't alowed to handle the samples."

"I know that! Cate I just don't want you getting hurt!" Cisco yelled, crossing his arms. "Please!"

"Fine, we won't do tests on the blood."  Catelin sighed, shooing Barry out of the lab. "Yet, we will get it contained, save the data we have and figure out a plan."

"Thank you. You really should question where Berry gets stuff, we worry about him you know?"

"I know, and I am sorry. Our Barry is similar, a bit brighter. It should be alright, but I could have made sure nothing went wrong."

* * *

 

Cisco sighed as he finally located his Barry -dubbed Barry Dark for convenience- in his room. He was curled on his bed, pouting as he complained to Gideon.

"Barry, I think we need to talk," Cisco called, smiling as the AI disappeared. "This hole light and the dark colour thing you have going on is concerning, to say the least. You are acting like what you do in these colours is only good or bad because of them."

"Not true, not really. I took the blood knowing that it was bad, but also that it could be useful as long as I was careful. Were there better ways of getting it? Maybe, but I didn't even know it existed until today. I just thought that our Catelin would do the same thing you are and found another."

"What if she was using you?"

"She wasnxt."

"But what if she was Barry. You don't know that Katelin, at all. So what if she was using you?"

"Then I messed up. Look Cisco, I know. I know what I did, I know it was stupid but was it really bad?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Barry asked, finally turning to face his friend. "Why is taking a blood sample given to you, carefully, bad?"

"You went behind our backs!"

"That's morally wrong, sure. Morally grey really, not bad. It was mean, not evil or malicious."

"Barry, this doesn't  sound all like you at all." Cisco sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you are Barry Dark and Flash Dark? Mostly due to the desaturated colours and slight gloominess."

"I'm fine with that Cisco. I was marked by time and I have to deal with it."

"So was Barry Ten. Do you know what he is Flash wise? He is Time Whisp, not Flash. He is a time agent, he helps time not implode."

"How do you know that?" Dark asked, tilting his head.

"I got lost looking for your pouty self.” Cosco huffed, turning to leave. " Look, when you want to talk about this mood, about maybe getting better, find me. I won't bug you about it anymore, I'm done trying."


	5. Chapter 5

John sighed as he headed into the large assembly room of Arkham Academy. He was exhausted for one and in pain.

The night before had been one of those nights. He had been brought to the rundown aviary chapel that was in their yard because he was sinful.

He knew why at least this time,  which was a bonus. He had easily put it together after he had the night terror. He had been foolishly open, he hadn't really noticed that he was actually whispering out loud.

He had been crying, he had a dream that terrified him and had been crying. What he said had been the final nail in the coffin. He had cried for Eddy's embrace and the freedom to be with him.

This was the first time his Aunt had ever pulled the abandonment card. She belittled him, called him sinful, hopeless, disrespectful. She had told him that he was unwanted and useless and frail. She told him that if he wasn't good free labour he would have been killed as a kid, that she should have buried him alive.

It had all gotten to him. He knew he was useless, but the confirmation of being better off dead gave him no will to fight. He hadn't fought at all.

When the Crows arrived, he was terrified but he was ready to die. He just lay there sobbing as the birds clawed and tore at his skin, pain knocking him out mercifully fast.

When he had woked up, he could see the bone in some areas, and he could bearly stay awake. How he had gotten up in the first place was a mystery to him, but he hated it.

He hated the fact that he was alive, that he was awake, that he knew he would just clean himself up and get back to work. 

Ultimately after bleeding out seemed to refuse to happen. He started patching himself up until he heard the weird words.

"Xif mih pu." Those three words and his skin started patching itself, growing back painfully.

Unconsciousness claimed him a second time not long after the process started and when he woke up once more he was in a medical bay.  There he had to fill out a few tests, none of which he had the willpower to lie on, and then he had to talk to the nice doctor, then he had to do more tests, then he was sent to the assembly.

Shaking his head, he smiled slightly as his eyes landed on Eddy. He was adorable, with his short red hair that never stayed tame. His green eyes with the large blue spots. Even the large scars on his cheek.

"Johny!" Eddy called.

"Hey, Eddy." Johny could feel the sadness in his voice, the pain. "Snuggle?"

Eddy didn't respond, simply nodding as Johny made his way forward. Leaning into his boyfriend Johny slowly drifted off as the assembly began.

* * *

 

"Hey Johny, come on. Let's go to our dorm alright?" Eddy whispered, gently shaking Johny awake. 

"Hmm?" Johny asked, gently rubbing his eye. "Sorry, what?"

"Our dorm, we should get going. Doctor Lee let us stay a bit longer since you were passed out quite peacefully for once." Eddy responded, gently petting Johny's hair. "But I kind of want you in a bed. Your body is frail as is and doesn't need physical stain sleeping."

Johny was quiet for a moment before nodding.  Following Eddy, he made his way to the dorm.

Admittedly he was not really paying attention. His mind was wandering but constantly kept ending up back on the tests. He had some idea of psychology, and he was certain that he should have only been given select start tests.  Of course, he knew he could be wrong, that he probably was.

"By the way Johny, there are going to be at least six others on our dorm. At most, it would be eight." Johny jumped a bit ar Eddy's voice. "Hey, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, Eddy. What were you saying?"

"The dorms are split into two large bedrooms a bathroom each bed ad a central living room with some kitchenette stuff. As such we till have at least two others in our room and four in the other. It's possible we could be in five per room, meaning a few more people."

Johny nodded as he pushed the door open, biting his lip as he noticed the young floating boy. His black hair was spiked, cat-like or devilish. His eyes were red -causing him to turn to his light grey lashed to confirm Albinism- and he was smirking.

The main thing that caught his attention was the chuckle. Somehow it sounded familiar. He oy realized how when the boy talked.

"Hey! You're the kid who let the crows nearly kill him."  The slightly noisy voice. He was the one who healed him. " I would have stepped in sooner, but Teikil only hates birds, afraid of them even. "

Johny hadn't even noticed the orange cat on his arms until it meowed, almost seeming to agree with its master.

"My name is Johny." Johny sighed walking over to the large couch.

"Clarion," Clarion responded smiling brightly. "And this is Teikil my familiar."

"Familiar?” Eddy asked tilting her head. "Johny, what happened?"

"Last night I gave up and he used some odd magic to save me," Johny admitted with a small sigh.

"You seemed interesting. You should rest, we can talk later " 

With a small nod, Johny headed into his room and headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Nadbai smiled as she lay off the soft purple-red grass if Gallifrey.  It smelt so sweet, and she was at peace for the first time that entire day. This was the one place that she could drown out the fear and pain. That she didn't see the shadow dogs and hear the snarling. 

She was resting at the waterfall, a place where she and her friends hung out all the time. No one bothered them here and they were never really questioned about it.

"Come swim!" Ranill called splashing her with teal water. "You're being lame!"

"Hey look, this is one of the few calm places that I can relax. Let me enjoy that Ran!" Nadbai called back, rolling her eyes as she shifted out of the way.

Curling into a ball Nidbai yawned , nestling deeper into the grass as she began drifting off. This peacefulness did not last very long as Ranill quickly grabbed her by the back and legs, before tossing her into the large river.

As Nadbai hit the surface she let out a small yell,  quickly fighting to stay above the surface.  She had never been a very strong swimmer, and she always needed to be prepared when she swam in the river. It was deep and the current was somewhat strong.

Fear was taking control difficult and she dipped under a few times, only to find herself further from safety.

"Nadbai, just keep treading!" Theta called, running beside her. "Try to focus on keeping up, not direction." 

* * *

 

It was five minutes before they managed to save Nadbai. She was trembling, shivering and cold. 

This part of the river was calmer than the waterfall but horribly cold. With two of them getting sick as easily as they did, they had learned to safely seem in the stronger water.

"Ranill what the hell was that?" Theta demanded as they headed back to there stuff. "You could have killed her."

"Your sister is weak, she should have learned by now." Ranill retorted, pausing as Kashkai shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I just thought that she was here for no reason, she rarely actually swims."

"She can't very well. Nadbai enjoys relaxing, enjoying some time with us in her own way." Kashkai sighed, shaking his head.

"I really am sorry," Ranill sighed as they started drying off. Both Nadbai and Theta were shivering, Nadbai was on the brink of tears.

"As much as I hate to say it I think we should head back home," Nadbai suggested, pausing as a man appeared in front of her.

* * *

 

As the group appeared in the strange office, Nadbai whimpered. At this point she was underdressed, surrounded by strangers and freezing cold. Her eyes were dimly glowing with purple energy as she curled into a ball on the couch.

"For crying out loud Fate, give the people you are taking some warning." A man called shaking his head as he made his way towards the shivering child.

"Leave my sister alone." Theta's voice was quiet as he grabbed the much larger man's shoulder.

The man was somewhat well built from the looks of it, light brown hair framing his face neatly. He was in a novel shirt and jeans and had a badge in his pocket. His green-brown eyes heald warmth and concern as he turned to face Theta.

"It's alright, I just want to take her temperature for Doctor Lee. She seems quite cold, I don't want her getting sick." The man responded, taking a breath. "My name is Detective Jim Gordan. I work for the Gotham Central Police Department."

"I am Theta Sigma, from the Planet Gallifrey. These are my friends Koshkai and Ranill, and my sister Nadbai."  Theta responded, nodding as he accepted a larger towel from Jim. "If your wondering we were swimming near a waterfall, beneath it of course. The current in that area is a bit strong, but not enough to be overly dangerous as long as you are careful."

"I'm guessing one of you made a bit of a mistake?"

"Nadbai is not a strong swimmer what so ever, never has been. When she does swim with us we keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't get frightened. Really she is alright as long as we help a bit." Kashkai interjected with a nod. "So sometimes she just lets us swim so we can do what we want."

"I should add there is a completely calm part but it is always ice cold. I and Nadbai get cold -and by extension sick- quickly so it is better to stick to the slightly rougher water." Theta added.

"So what happened? Nadbai looks frightened, to say the least. Cold as well." Jim asked, carefully swapping her now soaked. towel with a larger dry one.

"Ranill thought that Nadbai was there for no good reason, and thought it would be a good idea to throw her in. It took until the calm area to get her out and that is five minutes away from where we swim." Both Theta and Kashkai seemed unimpressed with Ranill as she gently shrugged.

"I'm alright, just shaken. I was able to stay above for the most part. A good amount if it was me fighting for control." Nadbai interjected, taking a deep breath and pealing her short red hair off her forehead. 

"Well it won't be long before Doctor Lee gets here, so hold tight alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lee loved the idea of Arkham Academy. It would help many students and people who didn't have much of a chance in the world, those who wanted to take thier own paths. She loved being able to help the students and everyone who needed her. 

There was one thing that she hated, however, one simple thing that was going to make her life so much harder. All the differing biologies! From the surprising commonality of either running hot or cold, Cold's weird reaction to everything but cloaths having the opposite effect of what it should -hot being cold and cold being hot- the speedster metabolism and healing factor, the strange meta-humans with off biology and strange DNA.

Then there were the time lords, with such additions as a binary respiratory system and a respiratory bypass system.

'In this case, I thank your strange biology.' She thought with a sigh as she gently brushed Nadbai's hair out of her eyes once more. The young girl was small, likely even by timelord standard.  Her skin was somewhat tan, and she had some tone, but she was not built for swimming. Most of her strength seemed to come as the ability to climb or perhaps run, but not swimming.

What really worried Lee, were the bite marks. They were dark and nearly black, pulsating with a dim purple glow every time the young girl twitched. It was something she had never seen before.

As the young girl stirred, Lee, smiled. She seemed to not really realize that she was no longer in her bikini, but somewhat thin, long pyjamas.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lee asked as the young girl blinked awake. Her eyes added to her particular look. A ring of dark blue, a ring of ice blue, a ring of amber with blotches of escaping amber dotting her eyes. Heterochromia, a harmless condition in humans. With timelords, she couldn't be certain that it didn't represent something. She herself had a minor difference in her brown eyes, with the left being lighter, but she was a different species.

"Alright, just tired,"  Nadbai whispered, shivering slightly. "Tired and cold."

"That's alright. Do you want to tell me a bit about those bites?" Lee had noticed them on her entire friend group but none of them talked, nor did they seem as bad as Nadbai's.

"Some weird being exist on Gallifrey. These shadow dogs, they attacked and kind of made me look crazy in the eyes of everyone else. Guess most just thought I had been traumatized by a normal dog. See I hunt, I'm good at it. So one day I went out and this shadow dog bit my arm, then it started terrorizing and even killing people. I and my friends decided to take it out and learned that there were a lot of them. All we managed was to rid ourselves of one." Nadbai admitted, taking a deep breath. "I seem to be the main target of there abilities and took the most venom. From what we.can tell it altered my mind a bit, took out any and all hope I had of really being good."

"How do you figure that?" Lee asked, heart, shattering ever so slightly.

"Well from what we can tell there is an auditory hallucination aspect in the form of snarling. This isn't constant but happens enough to be concerning. Then there is the lack of a proper moral filter. I have a hard time expressing properly and often say or do somewhat dark or even morbid things. I have a hard time learning lessons, the person who I have to see doesn't think I ever will, he also thinks I will never be able to follow instructions. Mind you two things have been proven very iron already. I do follow rules, I do follow instructions, I just can't handle normal structures. Also my friends and family have remained loyal, no one has left me." Nadbai said, shrugging. "There is also some amount of this in them too, so I guess that is why. Emotional stability is also, fun to say the least."

"Well, we are going to take good care of you. I do have a few questions, but that won't take too long, as well as some tests if you don't mind."

"What kind of tests?"

"A few for health, possible mental health, learning differences, possible gifted status."

"Okay, will they be hard?"

"Probably not, and they shouldn't take too long either. It is kind of late, and I wouldn't blame you for being tired. I was more wondering if you wanted to wait until tomorrow to do them."

"Yeah, let's do that," Nadbai responded, yawning once more.


	8. Chapter 8

As Nadbai headed thru the halls she smiled. Everything was so strange, so colourful.  So many people kindly waved and greeted her, and others simply paid her no mind.

The tests hadn't been too hard, and she had actually kind of enjoyed doing them with Lee. She was sweet and king, and not afraid to ask about little things that differentiated between there species. She never once spoke down to Nadbai, she treated the young Timelord that she was actually intelligent.

Sure she was likely to become a rouge, but that wasn't even a full evil status. From what she could tell it was people who had there own set of rules, that even lined up with real laws. Of course, some laws were dropped, but they had standards, rules to keep everyone safe.

"Such a bouncy girl." A young boy chuckled taking her shoulder. "A curiously, bouncy glowy girl. How peculiar you are, it would seem you have come quite far."

Nadbai tilted her head as she took the boy in. He had curly short brown hair, that seemed to cling slightly to the sides of his green top hat. His skin was pale, and his eyes were deep blue with a slim rim of lavender. He was also dressed nicely in a suit and bow tie that was several sizes too big. His hat had several dodads, of which Nadbai wasn't certain what they were.  Most noticeable was the card that simply read, 10/6.

"I'm Nadbai, I'm not exactly from the earth." She responded smiling and holding out her hand.

"Oh many of us are from different..."

"I am a literal fucking alien to you." Nadbai interrupted, smiling brightly. "I have two hearts and have a condition that has no cure and can be spread. It also has no name."

"I like it. My name is Jarvis Tetch, many call me the Hatter." Hatter responded shaking her hand. "Might I ask what happened to your wrists."

"Scary shadow dogs with mind-altering spit."

"Unfortunate, do they have any ideas on how to fix your predicament?"

"Something about a Tetch virus, know anything about it?"

"My sister's blood had properties that alter your mind. They bring out the deepest and often darkest sides of you." Hatter responded, biting his lip gently. "I have been affected myself, and I much hate it. I don't like some of the things my mind tells me, not the things that the hats want me to do."

"Fair enough, hey are you a rouge?"

"Predicted to be. Why?"

"As am I, I think that makes us friends!"

Hatter was silent a moment as Nadbai hopped on the spot. Smiling he nodded and gently took her hand, leading her to class.

* * *

 

As class started, Nadbai's mind wandered as she scanned the class. A few people looked quite similar, in a strange way. She knew about the many worlds that were pulled from, and that some people had different forms, but it was strange to see. 

She had been ae to keep her proper name as well as she had met another form of herself. An older girl, probably a teenager, who looked a lot different. Regeneration probably.

This self had half shaven copper hair,  which was very short but still fell nicely around her face. She had extremely pale skin and a rosy blush. Her build was similar but slightly stronger, not unlike she did more physical activity. Her eyes had taken a brilliant jump but kept the heterochromia -one of the very few locked traits- with a slightly altered look. Her left eye was a solid emerald, brilliant and clear. The right was broken with sapphire and touches of lavender. 

She went by the name Loki, claiming that it would be easier to explain.  Her name as a rouge was Code Name Alice. Not the most creative, and certainly strange but it seemed to be fitting.

"Nadbai are you paying attention?" The teacher, a man by the name of Oliver Queen, asked walking up to the desk. This was Simply Olli and hailed from earth one.

"No." She admitted still smiling. "Just thinking about how many forms there are of so many people."

Olli seemed to go to say something in return but stopped, lowering himself to her level. he seemed to have cought sight of her scars and was silently examining her hands.

"Archer?" He asked, smirking lightly. "So your one of those cases."

"What do you mean?" Nadbai asked as Olli motioned for her to follow. "Am I a Giraffe?"

"I, don't know how to respond to that." Olli sighed as they reached the front.

"Now class! As you all know many of us to have different forms, hailing from different worlds. In the case, if Nadbai here as well as Theta and Koshkai, they also have formed from the same world." Olli called, smiling slightly. "From these, we can see locked genetic traits. Now can anyone tell me a potential locked trait that you see with Nadbai here!"

* * *

 

As class wraped up Nadbai began to collected things, pausing as Olli placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nadbai, you really should pay a bit more attention," Olli suggested, offering a soft smile. "I know this is a bit difficult, but you can't simply zone out right away."

"I'm sorry sir," she responded, smiling slightly. "But hey, everything is just starting, right? Who knows what will happen!"

With that Nadbai took her bag and dashed out the door towards her next class.


	9. Chapter 9

As Loki made her way thru to her dorm she chuckled. She hadn't expected to run into her younger self, at all really.

Entering her dorm room, she collapsed onto her bed and began scribbling away at homework. It was fairly simple stuff, just a bunch of first day papers and getting to know your things. Typical boring school work that she hadn't actually bothered with in class at all.

"By the way, why didn't you do that in class?" Her roommate asked appearing in the doorway. "Clearly you don't mind doing it."

"On my own terms Z, on my own terms,” Loki responded, smiling at the notes and clicks of her Scottish accent. "I never was the best with lessons."

Zattana merely sighed, making her way next to the girl.

"I still don't get your accent. I know you weren't born with it, but your reason is odd."

"Do ye not believe me?" Loki asked, tilting her head with a small chuckle. "I can go all out."

"All out?" Zatanna asked, turning to her roommate. "What do you mean all out?"

Loki smirked momentarily, took a deep breath then started speaking. "Ek verda geta..."

"Alright. No." Zatanna responded placing a hand over Loki's mouth. "Don't flex, show me what you meant all out?"

"Bha mi air Gàidhlig a bhrudhinn airson úine mhòr," Loki said, with a small shrug. "Dearbhadh bu leòr?"

"Weird flex but okay," Zatanna said, shrugging. "I suppose.you do have some abilities."

"Species thing!"

"Got that! Doesn't make it less strange!"

Loki nodded and smiled, rolling onto her stomach. She quite enjoyed the little time she had spent with Zatanna- or Z to her. There was so fat only one Zatanna, and that was easy.

Zatanna was tall, slim and a little busty. She was soft skin, with dark brown eyes and nearly black brown hair. She was dressed typically for a magician, with a black top hat, whight shirt, and black vest, with matching pants.

"One more thing, fashion sense?"

It wasn't a new question, and Loki knee she was strange when it came to her outfit. She normally had on shorts, commonly black or nearly black paired with fluorescent knee high socks.  She preferred covers over truly practicalrunnerss, and they often had pictures of things like Pokemon or skulls on them. Her too was no better, a sleeveless vest in a bright colour and pattern and a pair of detached sleeves that matched that days shorts, all finished with what was often called an Alice bow. A large colourfull bow, practically defying gravity at the angle it was perched, half with only a large clip in her thick fringe.

"Inherited from my brother."

* * *

 

The next morning Loki headed out, weaving her way thru the crowds of people to get to class.  It was an ability of hers, sliding on summoned water, ignoring many of physics laws. 

A few students shuddered as she practically fazed that a shoulder or elbow, but she didn't pay mind. She was late and they were in her way, so she used a bit of a twisted reality to get around.

"Loki! Stop clipping!" Dark Barry called, glaring lightly. "This is a safety hazard!"

"Catch me then!" Loki called back with a smirk, tilting her head. "Come on, think yer fast enough?"

Without making eye contact Loki turned and glided off. She knew that once she got to class, she was fucked, but she didn't care. She had a point to prove. It may have been petty, but she was not about to back out of a bet, even an unspoken one.

Filling the hall with a thin layer of water, Loki skated forward twirling out of the way of on comers and other teachers. This was the easy part, the hard part came when they started teaming up on her. She knew how to dodge projectiles, use 'invincibility frames' in real life, but there was a limit to everything and she had a feeling she was going to have to fight.

Then there was Doctor Fate to worry about, the one who controlled Arkham Academy. He had extream magic abilities and it wasn't likely that she could do anything to him.

Shaking her head, she pushed the thought to the side. splashing told her that Barry was close behind her, likely only struggling due to the number of people in the hall. He was close, too close and there was a large opening in front of them. He would catch her, she stood absolutely no chance.

Or she thought she didn't until she locked eyes with Cold.  He was just older than Dark, shaved head and in a parka. The Captain Cold of Earth Ten, and one of the few people who would possibly help her.

"Wall!" She shouted entering the empty hall. He seemed to understand as he took out his gun and shot, freezing the water that quickly blocked the doorway.  She was far from in the clear, but at least she had some time.

Nodding her thanks, Loki continues on. She was close and she could see her class. What she didn't see was Len turning his gun to the ground.  She did, however, feel it as she lost her momentum, tension changing as he stuck to the floor and lurched forward painfully. She could feel her neck and legs complaining as she shot Cold a betrayed look.

The man simply shrugged and headed into the classroom. Loki was not impressed, but couldn't help chuckling as Dark slid right past and into a wall. They had both lost in a way, they both were somewhat stuck, her self more so. 

* * *

 

"Why on earth would you do that?" Jim demanded as Loki entered his office. "Do you know how many people could have been hurt?"

"Was someone hurt?" Loki retorted, laying back on the couch, neck rested on an ice pack.

"You and Dark were both minorly injured."

"Fair,"

"Why were you clipping in the first place?" Jim asked crossing his arms as he watched.

"Thought I was going to be late. I was going to be late, so I made myself faster." Loki shrugged and smirked. The smirk didn't last long as pain toyed with he kneck.  "Then I taunted Barry and felt like I had a point to prove. Did not expect cold to backstab me."

Jim simply shook his head as he made a few notes. This incident was no doubt going in her file and was going to shape how people viewed her, but she didn't mind. This was how people normally saw her anyways, might as well play off of it.

"Loki I believe you filled out Lee's tests correct?"  Jim asked tilting his head.

Loki nodded as she grabbed her work. Once again she had done very little in class and was not concerned. She knew the simple start of the year fill out all these forms crap, and she was good at doing it.

"Loki, please. Now is not the time to be doing your work. We have a lot to discuss and then you need to see Lee get that checked out." Jim said, gently grabbing the large binder. "Loki, this is important."

"I know it is, and I know what I did. I don't understand why ye think it is, or why ye are making such a fuss.” Loki's accent was thick as she lay on her back. " I really don't see the point in fussing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loki flexing with Old Norse basically saying I happen to be able  
> * Scots Galic, admittedly google translated. Still technically Loki flexing. Translates to I have been able to speak Gaelic for some time. Proof enough?


	10. Chapter 10

Cold was many things, he was a thief, a criminal and he was wanted by many people. He knew that, embraced it. What he hadn't known about himself was his trickster side.

He had enjoyed freezing the floor, preventing Loki from escaping to the class. He had known that Dark would also be caught by it and it felt right. It wasn't too dangerous, but it would teach them both.

Entering the teacher's lounge he located Mick easily, smiling as he was handed a cup of Cocoa.

Mick was a larger built man, strong and gruff.  His head was shaven, and his skin pail rosy with alcohol.   He really didn't seem to be able to feel the buzz, and he was smiling brightly, brown eyes glittering with joy.

"So you're a trickster." He teased,  smiling as Cold took his drink. "Didn't take you for the type."

"Neither did I, Mick. Of course, I never had much reason to. " Cold responded, pouting as he took a quick note of a lacking item. "No mini marshmallows?"

"Couldn't find any. Fate says that the Academy 'asn't fully gotten to know us yet, but it will learn, not unlike the Waverider." Mick said, sighing as Cold pouted. "You really are a strange man you know?"

"It's not right to deny mini marshmallows."

Mick was silent as Cold took a seat beside him.  He simply placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for a reaction. Cold never really did, simply sipping his drink and leaning into his friend.

* * *

 

The next day Cold wasn't actually all too surprised to find Loki missing. The likely hood of the young girl having whiplash was actually really high, but she had been willing to risk it.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone got here safely and without any issue today." cold called, walking to the front. " As some of you may know, I did not graduate, but I very well could have.  I like many of you, didn't have a choice in the matter, however, unlike you, I did not get this chance. "

The entire class was silent as I have another basic lesson. This wasn't a typical school and they were going to learn that soon. It was outside of time, for the most part, a reality that was somewhat broken. He didn't even fully know how things worked yet, not if ever fully would.

By the time class was over he had collected the papers of the previous class and that one.

 

* * *

 


End file.
